


Big Pink Eye

by myheroaizawa



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Beej has a first language and its Infernal from dnd, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infernal (D&D), Other, beetlejuice is a dad, dad beetlejuice, heat cycle beej, i call him lawrence here cuz i can, its just a stinky trailer for himself, snakelike beej, the beetlebunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroaizawa/pseuds/myheroaizawa
Summary: When you're trailer reeks of garbage and rot, you notice when you smell something fresh.  Why's it coming from under the trailer?And why is it looking at you?Beej and Lydia find a little demon girl, and Beej is surprisingly good at caring for her.Give this a read please!
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Big Pink Eye

**Author's Note:**

> the parts that go ( *blah blah ) are the translations for what they say in Infernal
> 
> Canon is an illusion

Lawrence found her huddled up underneath his trailer, shivering from the cold. He supposed the heat coming off his place helped a little, but he could still see her shaking.

He was showing Lydia around when he had first noticed her… the air had smelled different. The usual dumpster stink had a more… fresh smell. Like raw beef that was spoiling. “What the…?” He sounded, interrupting himself and moving around. Lydia watched him with confusion. “What’s gotten into you?” Lydia laughed, “do you finally realize that this place smells super rank?” Lawrence got on his hands and knees, bumping into his lawn chair a bit as he lowered himself onto the ground, “shut up, something smells different… Like, something  _ fresh _ …” The human crouched and watched her friend get closer to his trailer, sniffing hard.

Suddenly, Lydia heard little whimpers. Both of them noticed immediately, and Lawrence looked underneath the trailer… his eyes meeting one big one, staring back at him in all its pink glory.   
  
The demon looked back to his friend and whispered, “okay, don’t freak out… I think there’s someone under my house.” “What?!” Lydia whispered back, “what can you see?! What do they look like?!” Lawrence shoo’d her away when lydia tried to look too, “I need you to go get food from inside-- I think i have some slugs-in-a-jar sitting on the counter.” 

Lydia was confused, but did as she was told anyway. When she came back, she saw that her friend was reaching an arm out under the trailer, muttering some sort of nonsense. “Hey, I got your slugs,” the girl motioned the jar to him, and Lawrence took it and reached inside, pulling out a rather slimy creature to wiggle in front of whatever was under his house.    
  
“C’mon… It’s safe!” Lawrence began, “Xe erapuwy sy sal'z mfrz haf…”* Lydia got on her knees, now taking a closer look at the houseguest. Whatever it was, it was incredibly dirty, and had one big pink eye. It has seemed to have gotten closer, and-- 

*I promise we won't hurt you…

“Woah!” The girl awed as the guest snatched the slug from the ground, where Lawrence had flicked it to. He continued, placing a trail of slugs from that spot to where they had stood earlier. “C’mon, stand back.” “What IS that thing?! And why  _ slugs?? _ ” Lawrence and Lydia argued back and forth, mostly about the decadence of slugs.

The little houseguest had peeked out from under the trailer, letting their little clawed hands make an appearance… 4 little hands? Lydia watched as her friend held out the last slug, squirming in between his red claws… and she saw the little creature visibly shake and weakly take the thing from his paw.   
  
“Capy al afz... Xe mijy pary oaav ulwuvy.”* Lawrences dialect sounded like nonsense, not even like he was speaking backwards, it was like clashing metal! But in any case, it seemed like the thing had listened, and crawled out from under the house.

*Come on out... I have more food inside.   
  
Looking them over, Lydia could really see how dirty this person was. Soot and dust was smudged all over their arms and face, not to mention that their ankle was beginning to swell… Their eye was actually quite nice to look at, though! Pretty eyelashes and pink, a slit pupil darting between the two of them. They used one of their four arms to fidget in place, unsure of what to do now but wince at their slightest movements.    
  
Lawrence held out his hand for them to take, to which they weakly did. Both Lydia and her friend didn’t fail to notice how their guest limped as they were led inside and sat down on an old wooden chair. 

There was a strange silence between the three of them now. Only the humming of the heat and chirping of hidden cicadas broke the silence as Lawrence began to cook with what he had. Lydia walked over to him, whispering, “so… what exactly is happening right now?” When she looked at him, she could see that he was thinking very hard-- his hair was deep green at its roots, but faded into a lime as it reached its ends. She could also see blue streaks here and there, with every strands end met with a twinge of yellow. It was something she had never seen before… At least she knew blue meant sad.

Before she could say something, he had left the ‘food’ (whatever you could call a pan full of worms and something that way way past expiration) to kneel beside the guest, speaking in that same strange dialect. “Xe'p qalli srie fe hafr dyq, uz daacw ducy haf mfrz uz kivdh.*” The guest nodded meekly, moving two hands down to rub it gently while their other two twiddled thumbs. “Szih myry. Tmy qurd sudd siztm ajyr haf.*” Lawrence began to walk away, heading to a closet of sorts and rummaged around. When Lydia took the first step to follow him, he threw a whisper into her ear,  _ “Stay with her.”  _ With a jolt, Lydia froze in place, then leaned on the counter after a few odd minutes.

*I'm gonna wrap up your leg, it looks like you hurt it badly.

*Stay here. The girl will watch over you.

As Lawrence rummaged, Lydia nervously spoke to the… girl, she supposed. “Uh, do you speak English?” The cyclops swung her legs gently and nodded her head quickly. Lydia chuckled nervously, darting her eyes from her friend to the girl. “Good,” Lydia’s mouth was beginning to dry, and crossing her arms didn’t make her seem as comfortable as she thought she’d be. When Lydia opened her mouth to speak, Lawrence had piped up instead, leaving the gothy teen to sigh in relief.

“Okay! I got a dead rat that’s been sitting in the chiller, and some bandages…” He kneeled down, watching the cyclops as he moved to touch her leg, and unsurprisingly noticed that she flinched, bringing her leg close to herself. The two looked at each other, and Lydia swore they were using telepathy when the girl gave her leg to Lawrence for him to press the rat to, folding the dirty bandages around the swollen ankle… it took no verbal communication.

“There!” Lawrence’s hair seemed to lose its blue streaks, instead being replaced with a faint yellow. With this small victory, Lawrence had finished the ‘food’ and set a plate, horrifying Lydia in the same moment by asking if she wanted any. 

He also seemed proud when the cyclops began to actually eat it-- albeit, with her hands, but proud nonetheless. While she ate, Lawrence beckoned Lydia to come outside.

After closing the door behind them, Lydia began to speak sharply, “oh my  _ god, Beej… _ ” The teen seemed to be at a loss for words. Lawrence spoke up, in fear of her silence. “What?! Did you expect me to leave her down there?!” “Yeah, kinda!” 

Lydia rubbed her temples, “look, I’m actually reeling from what you are doing... “ The man put his hands on his hips in defiance, “what are you talking about?? Taking care of a kid who’s clearly hurt and starved??” “YEAH!” Lydia sputtered, “this- this is actually.. Super wholesome…?” Her friend snickered, crossing his arms now, “what can I say? I-”

Suddenly, they heard skittering and a shattering sound from inside. Lawrence was the first to bust in, looking to the now empty chair to everywhere in the trailer. Lydia had rushed to his side, and saw that the chipped lamp was now in pieces on the carpet while the ripped couch now had a few more claw marks-- tiny ones. Taking it as a sign that the guest was attempting to climb, she looked up, looking at every dark crevice she could see for that big pink eye. 

It was Lawrence that found her-- He could see her eye and little claws peeking out from in between his records and his porno mags on a makeshift shelf just a few inches above the aforementioned couch. He came closer to her, holding out his hands, and opened his mouth to speak. 

Before he could, though, he winced at how her whimpers were louder than before, and the little sniffs he could hear were more obvious than earlier. For the first time, the cyclops spoke to them.

“Yaf wtiryv py…* I am thinking you two leave to talk hurt..” Her voice was wobbling, her English broken, and if she weren’t so sad, she would’ve sounded incredibly squeaky cute. Lawrence shook his head, “I bandaged you, remember? What reason could I have to hurt you now?” The girl poked her head out, her brow furrowed and anger splitting her sad tone, “some need no reason! NO REASON AT ALL!” At this both Lawrence and Lydia winced, the former taking in these words all too well. Nodding now, he spoke, “well, you can stay up there…If you want to... just elevate the foot, okay?” With that statement, he backed away, watching the newcomer scoot out a bit to crawl from her spot to the edge of the shelf, bringing the records and magazines closer so she could sit with her leg resting against the dusty wood.

*You scared me…

Lawrence pinched the bridge of his nose, “Lyds, I think you should go…” Lydia could only nod as she and her friend were teleported back to the Deezlands house, the two of them standing at her front porch. 

“...” They were both silent before Lydia spoke up, “Beej, what is gonna happen to that girl? What  _ did  _ happen to that girl?” Lydia could see that hatred in his eyes as the roots of his hair took up a glaring red, his voice grumbling as he spoke, “nothing I can’t find out… I got some buddies that could probably clue me in.” He tapped his foot on the concrete, “for now, I’m gonna take care of her…” He gulped, “I think I can at least do  _ that  _ right.”

Lydia nodded, opening the front door, “yeah, good idea…” She smiled, “thanks for showing me your place… it was gross, just like you said it was.” The demon smirked, “psh, thanks babes.” She could see that his smirk didn’t last long, and how worried he was before he had teleported away-- probably back to his trailer.

She wondered how exactly Beej knew how to help… and what’s gonna happen now? 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, rhodochrosite-love
> 
> or on insta, webkinzisdankaf
> 
> they are more steven universe than anything, but i love all things so their mostly just //blogs//


End file.
